


Through Thick and Thin

by SleepySsnail



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is So Done, Allura (Voltron)-centric, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Break Up, Car Accidents, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Comfort Food, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Human Allura (Voltron), Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Ice Cream, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), School Dances, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Supportive Allura (Voltron), Supportive Shiro (Voltron), platonic shallura, shiro gets sloshed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: Shiro and Allura have been friends since they were kids, and they'll stay friends through it all. Some snapshots of their relationship growing up and dealing with what life throws at them.





	Through Thick and Thin

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on tumblr and I had to do it. I live for platonic Shallura content.

“You’re my champion,” Allura said knowingly as she pointed a finger at Shiro, “Is that okay?”

“What does that mean?” Shiro asked as he shifted from foot to foot, more than ready to play whatever game Allura had come up with, “You’re a princess right?”

Nodding Allura tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear before saying, “Yes! The champion is the right hand of the princess. We fight bad guys together.”

“Okay,” Shiro said with a smile as he picked up a stick from the ground and waved it around, “This could be a sword. Do you want it?”

“You didn’t bring your shield?” Allura asked as she tightened her grip on her jump rope, “I have a whip, but dad said I’m not supposed to use it for real or someone could get hurt.”

Frowning for a moment Shiro held the stick out to Allura and said, “This can be your staff then. That way you don’t get in trouble.”

Taking the length of wood Allura smiled and dropped her jump rope to hold the stick with two hands before asking, “What about you?”

“I can use my hands,” Shiro said as he balled his hands into fists, “Like your dad does at the gym.”

Nodding in agreement Allura bowed to Shiro before asking, “Can we go catch bad guys now champion?”

“Yes princess,” Shiro said with a smile, returning the bow with a laugh.

* * *

“Oh my gosh,” Allura said as she looked Shiro over, “You look so amazing. Turn around I wanna see all of it.”

Humoring his friend, Shiro spun in a slow circle for Allura to fully admire his suit. He hadn’t planned on going to the school dance, but Allura had been excited about going and insisted it wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t come. With a bribe of making milkshakes, Shiro couldn’t say no, especially since Allura’s boyfriend had dumped her the week before. Shiro wanted some personal revenge by showing up and giving Allura the best time ever without the jerk who had thought it was fun to play with her feelings.

“Hold on,” Allura said as she grabbed a handful of her skirt and turned to the stairs, “I have something that’ll make this even better wait here.”

“I thought you wanted to leave ten minutes ago?” Shiro called while Allura stomped up the stairs into her room.

“This is a priority,” Allura yelled back, her voice ringing through the house before she quickly returned, “Besides, you and I both know the only people there who arrive this early are the show-offs. We could get there halfway through the evening and still have fun.”

“So why aren’t we doing that?” Shiro asked, “We could go to the arcade.”

Making a face as she clipped a small pin to the lapel of Shiro’s jacket Allura said, “Because I do want to get there at a reasonable time. I think that works nicely.”

Looking down at the purple enamel flower pin his friend had given hi Shiro said, “You know this doesn’t really show up too well against black.”

“I know it’s there,” Allura said as she took Shiro’s arm and flicked her lavender skirt, “That’s what matters. Shall we?”

“Of course princess.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?”

Looking up from his tablet Shiro blinked for a moment before making eye contact with Allura. The sight of his best friend normally would’ve thrilled him, but with the way she looked and how Shiro felt he just didn’t want to move.

“I heard from your mother that you’re being discharged soon,” Allura said, trying to find the words to talk about something, “I would’ve brought you a balloon, but they only had the pink ones that said ‘It’s a girl,’ and that didn’t seem appropriate.”

Fading into silence at Shiro’s lack of response Allura turned her attention down to her hands, keeping his eyes pointedly away from the stump that was left of her friend’s right arm.

The accident had been quick and unforeseen, taking Shiro by surprise and making him wonder if he was just in some kind of nightmare. He should’ve paid more attention to make sure there was nobody else in the intersection, but Shiro knew that he had right of way by the green light and had no way of expecting a drunk truck driver to run into him. He had tried to listen to the doctors and nurses talk to him and tell him what happened, but it seemed to bur together in Shiro’s mind as he tried to piece together what happened in that moment.

_The force had shocked him and caused him to lose control of the wheel._

He had hit his head a few times but suffered no brain damage.

_Agony had ripped through his arm and burn through to his core._

His arm had been crushed to the point of amputation.

_Everything hurt.  
_

He was going to be fitted for a new prosthetic within a few days.

_Darkness took over._

“Shiro?”

Looking up again to meet Allura’s eyes, Shiro felt guilt and shame rise in his chest. The girl’s hair was messy around her face, the braid she had twisted the lock into was messy and rushed in an unintentional way that showed she hadn‘t put thought into her appearance. Allura wasn’t wearing her makeup, her jeans were the old ones with paint and bleach stains on them, and her nails were bitten down to the quick. That was wrong. Allura had stopped biting her nails in fifth grade when Shiro said he’d paint them for her if she grew them out.

There was a long silence between the two as they sat and stared at each other. Something in Shiro wanted to reach out and hug Allura and tell her he’d be fine and everything was going to be okay, but at the same time he knew that would be a lie. The space where his arm had been was heavy with feeling and lack of sensation at the same time like he could move his arm despite it not being there. It hurt to think about and it was worse to look at even though Shiro had spent most of the morning trying to get used to the section of his upper arm with nothing else connected to it.

Leaning forward in her chair so she was resting her arms on her knees, Allura asked hesitantly, “How are you feeling?”

Numb.

“Fine,” Shiro said his tone flat and void of his feelings, “Just tired.”

Nodding, Allura sat back in her chair and looked around the small hospital room. The other bed was vacant but in Shiro’s opinion, it still felt too small and cramped.

Turning his attention back down to the article he was reading on his tablet, Shiro waited for Allura to leave like everyone else did when he gave them the silent treatment. The only person who had stayed and tried to make him have a conversation was Keith, and he only let because visiting hours ended and the nurses had to practically herd him out of the room.

“Can I give you a hug?”

The question shook Shiro out of his daze for a moment and caused him to look up. Nobody had really touched him since he was admitted except the hospital staff, and Keith had only gripped his left hand for a few seconds.

Nodding faintly Shiro breathed, “Sure.”

The contact was nice despite the awkward position they were in with Allura leaning over the bed and wrap her arms around Shiro’s torso. Allura’s hands came together to rest on top of Shiro’s right shoulder, the absence of his arm making him feel like he couldn’t complete the embrace. Still, he used what was left of him to hold Allura close to him and tried to take in the feeling of it all. The way her hair tickled his neck and how her face felt wet against his hospital shirt to the faint smell of her favorite flower perfume made Shiro thankful that Allura was here.

“We’re here for you,” Allura said quietly, her voice coming in ragged pants, “Please don’t shut us out.”

Nodding as his eyes suddenly felt hot and overwhelmed with tears, Shiro nodded and choked, “Okay.”

* * *

“I swear if you even think about touching my sandwich,” Allura called from where she was messing around in the kitchen, “I’ll personally ensure that you lose your other hand.”

“Funny,” Shiro called before taking a bite of Allura’s food, “You ate half my chips and got away with it.”

Returning to the table with a bowl of berries Allura made a face before throwing one of the fruits at Shiro. Letting his friend pelt him with a few more berries Shiro tried to hold back a laugh as she held up two blackberries.

“Do you think that Lance would put these up his nose if I dared him?” Allura asked, a mischevious glint in her eyes.

Shrugging Shiro said bluntly, “I would.”

“Of course you would,” Allura teased, “You do way too much stupid stuff.”

“The only stupid thing I did,” Shiro said as he reached for his drink, “Was inviting you over for lunch. And trying to drink all the soda that one time.”

“That was amazing,” Allura snickered, the thought of her friend trying to down all the soft drinks at a party making her laugh, “And Matt has video footage. I need to ask him to send that to me.”

“I felt terrible after that,” Shiro said rolling his eyes, “Have you tried doing that?”

“Nope. And I’m not going to.”

* * *

“I’m such an idiot,” Allura sobbed while she rubbed her tearstained cheeks against Shiro’s shirt, “Why do I keep letting this happen?”

“It’s not your fault,” Shiro whispered as he held the girl close to him, “It never is.”

Burning rage built up in Shiro’s chest as Allura shook against him with another quiet round of crying. It wasn’t fair that Allura was the one to constantly get hurt in her relationships when she was the one who tried so hard to keep it all together. The last breakup she went through hadn’t been this bad, but she hadn’t been as attached to the last date as she was this one. Shiro had stayed up late texting Allura and listening to her talk about how this one had to turn out well because she felt it.

“He doesn’t deserve you anyway,” Shiro said, anger tinting his tone just enough to betray how he really felt, “You’re worth so much more than anything he could come up with.”

Shaking her head as she leaned into Shiro’s shoulder, Allura tightened her grip on the man’s prosthetic arm before whispering, “I just feel like an idiot for not noticing. Nothing ever escalated past a few kisses, but I’ve dealt with boys like him before and I didn’t see it.”

Feeling something in his chest clench at his friend’s pain, Shiro gently brought his hand up to push some of Allura’s hair back from her face. Somehow Allura was still pretty when she cried, her eyes only getting slightly red and her face flushing a bit. When Shiro cried–the rare times he did–it was a full-on disaster resulting in cold washcloths being pressed to his eyes to tone down the puffiness and a lot of gross snot and hiccupping.

“I could get him back for you,” Shiro said softly as he gently rubbed Allura’s shoulder, “You know. Rough him up a bit or threaten him.”

Sniffing, Allura shook her head weakly before saying, “I don’t think that would help, but I do appreciate the offer.”

Letting out a sound of agreement Shiro sighed and asked, “What do you need? Whatever you want I’ll get.”

“I just need some time,” Allura said as she slumped against Shiro, “And some ice cream.”

“Coffee or strawberry?”

“Both.”

* * *

“We’re going to get you something to drink,” Allura said as she practically pushed Shiro into the bathroom, “Water. You need to flush that out of your system.

“Yeah,” Shiro said slowly, the word becoming long and drawn out, “Yeah that sounds good.”

“Why did you think it was a good idea to let those people keep buying you drinks? You’re the boy scout who never lets me get away with that, always going on about getting ridiculously drunk.”

“Forgot,” Shiro slurred, his mind spinning as his body felt hot and sluggish.

Everything felt wrong since he got into drinking with and talking to the guys back at the club not having listened to Allura’s warning of not getting drunk to impress someone. There had been a moment of black and then Shiro had realized he was on the floor, cut off, with Allura kicking off her heels so she could support her friend without damaging her shoes. Without much hassle, Allura had dragged Shiro into an uber and gotten him home only for the man to throw up in the front entryway and finally feel the effects of his decision.

Giggling at the thought Shiro leaned over the toilet bowl before saying, “I feel bad.“

“I know,” Allura said as she knelt down with a cup of water in her hand, “Drink this and let’s get you to bed.”

Closing his mouth around the straw Shiro sipped the water slowly, praying Allura wasn’t too mad at him for ruining the night. After he finished draining the cup Allura helped Shiro to his feet an led him into his room. Sitting on his bed, Shiro kicked off his shoes with more effort than he would usually need while Allura moved around with expert knowledge of where Shiro’s pajamas and extra blankets were.

“I’m staying over,” Allura said flatly, “I’m not going to be responsible for you doing something stupid in the middle of the night because I wasn’t here.”

“It’s already the middle of the night,” Shiro laughed, the noise sound hurting his head despite how funny it sounded.

“Quite the observation,” Allura said, a hint of amusement in her tone despite the look of irritation and worry on her face, “Don’t you ever do this to me again. Do you understand?”

“Mhmm,” Shiro grunted as he pulled his shirt off, the cool air hitting him feeling good, “Loud and clear princess.”

“I’m serious,” Allura said with narrowed eyes, “This isn’t a game. You worried me.”

“Sorry,” Shiro said as he stared blankly at his space themed pajamas, “Sorry.”

“…I forgive you. Call if you need me.”

“Lura?” Shiro asked, not waiting for the woman to leave, “Can I have a hug?”

Noticing Allura’s expression softened just a bit, Shiro felt his world spin as she nodded and gave him a quick embrace.

“Now go to sleep.”

* * *

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Allura asked, “Because you are. You’re an amazing friend and I don’t think I’d be where I am today without you.”

Smiling at the comment Shiro put his phone down and asked, “Where’d that come from?”

Shrugging Allura fell onto her side, the sofa cushions pressing into her face as she answered, “I’ve just been thinking about it a lot. You’re my best friend and I don’t remember actually telling you this.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I think I lucked out on having you as a friend,” Shiro said as his smile widened, “I mean, you’re supportive and fun and just the best.”

“Are we really going to compliment each other like this?” Allura asked, playing with a strand of her hair, “Or are we going to say thank you and be done with it?”

“I could go on for hours about you princess,” Shiro said confidently, “I could write a list for you.”

“Do it,” Allura said, pushing herself up on her elbow “I dare you.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, looking back down at his phone, “I’ll give it to you when I’m done.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was that. I hope you liked it and check out my tumblr [sleepyssnail](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/) and stop by to give me some prompts or just see what the heck it is I do. If you have any requests just lemme know and I'll try and get to it!


End file.
